


Ask Chara and Frisk

by CrystalWolf28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can't think of any tags right now, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalWolf28/pseuds/CrystalWolf28
Summary: Here you can ask Chara and Frisk anything. Asriel will also be in it too. I hope you all ask questions and stuff! Bye!





	Ask Chara and Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Hello! Frisk and Chara are one of my favorites! So I wanted to open an ask box for Write what you want me to ask them and I'll write a chapter about it.


End file.
